Perdida
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Gruño y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, mataría a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocar a su mujer.


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo esta historia de un solo capitulo (como siempre) algo bizarra, lo sé, pero igual espero les guste, aclaraciones al final.  
Dentro de poco tengo pensado subir una historia de varios capítulos de esta misma pareja en la que tengo muchas esperanzas, espero contar con su apoyo cuando la suba, besos.

* * *

_**Perdida**_

Su garganta estaba seca y su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer, mentalmente se preguntó cómo era posible sentir aún dolor después de todo lo que había pasado, su cráneo ardió como los mil demonios y se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla para no llorar ante aquello; al ser levantada bruscamente del suelo por su negruzco cabello de un jalón.

- ¿Qué sucede linda Kagome, no vas a gritar pidiendo ayuda? –la voz sínica de Naraku, su agresor, la hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo con desprecio-

- ¿Y darte el gusto? –_Tenía_ que ser valiente, no permitiría que el pánico se apoderara de ella-

Aun sostenida por sus cabellos fue estrellada contra la pared cercana y a pesar del dolor agradeció el que quedarse sin aliento le hubiera impedido gemir adolorida. La risa masculina se escuchó al ver a la chica escupir sangre, tan golpeada, tan sucia, tan humillada… tan _hermosa_.

- Ya me encargare de domarte… -Hablo contra su oído y ella estuvo a punto de vomitar al sentir su lengua lamer la longitud de su terso cuello, _asqueroso_-

Un estallido se escuchó llenando la habitación se inundó de polvo y humo, Naraku sujeto con más fuerzas el cabello de la morena diciéndole con aquella acción que no la dejaría escapar. Y solo entonces, cuando vio a sus amigos aparecer de entre los escombros y el caos que permitió que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

- Maldito… ¡Libera a Kagome! –El hanyou empuño a tessaiga con tantas fuerzas que sus nudillos emblanquecieron ante la presión-

- Inuyasha –saboreo el nombre, disfrutaba cada momento de aquello; impotencia, desastre, caos, _poder_- ¿Acaso no fuiste tú mismo quien la dejo desprotegida en aquel bosque? Tú me la entregaste.

* * *

_- Necesito hablar contigo –su tono de voz era cauteloso, froto sus manos con nerviosismo-_

_- Estoy apurado Kagome –mira en todas direcciones, estaba seguro que había sentido el aroma de Kikyo segundos antes-_

_- ¡Es importante! Creo que… -dudo, tenía miedo de decir aquellas palabras- A lo mejor, no estoy segura, pero Kikyo puede estar siendo manipulada por Naraku…_

_- ¡¿De que estas hablando? –le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, solo estaba perdiendo tiempo-_

_- ¡Inuyasha! –sujeto la manga de su haori tratando de ser escuchada- Tal-_

_- ¡Kikyo no sería capaz de eso! –Agito su brazo, soltando el agarre y tumbándola al piso en el proceso- No seas estúpida, solo estas celosa._

_Se fue, dejándola ahí sola e impotente, tal vez… solo tal vez, si él hubiese sabido lo que a la dulce chica le esperaba, no la hubiese dejado en ese momento._

* * *

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, tratando de negarse a sí mismo la verdad de aquel hecho; él la había abandonado y entregado a manos del enemigo

Una segunda explosión sacudió el lugar, saliendo de entre el desastre esta vez un enardecido y de ojos rojos Sesshomaru.

- Sesshomaru-sama –hizo un ademan con la cabeza, fingiendo estar halagado ante la presencia- Que placer que nos acom—

- Libera a _mi mujer_ –sus colmillos se mostraron, poco le importaba lo que tuviera que decir-

La expresión de todos se contrajo, sorprendida, Naraku fue el primero en reaccionar volteando a ver a la chica casi inconsciente, rasgo parte de la camisa de colegiala dejando ver el sujetador.

- ¡Maldita! –Paso de agarrarla por el cabello a estrangularla cuando vio la marca en forma de media luna sobre parte de su pecho izquierdo-

Golpeo los firmes brazos del hombre, luchando por seguir respirando, sus ojos ardieron ante el veneno que despedían sus manos y su cuello empezó a doler, murmuro una vez más el nombre de su amado antes de caer inconsciente.

_Sesshomaru…_

* * *

_Despierta._

Como invocada abrió sus ojos de golpe, fuera de lugar… ¿Dónde se encontraba?

- Estas en el castillo –reconoció la voz al instante-

- Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Volteo a verlo, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, se llevó las manos a su vendado cuello- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Naraku?

- Escapo, estuviste inconsciente tres días –quito las manos de la chica de su cuello, revisando de que no se hubiera abierto la herida ante la brusca acción- Creí haberte dicho que esperaras a que volviera para hablar con el idiota de Inuyasha.

La realidad de sus acciones la golpeo con fuerza y cerró los ojos por inercia, el youkai estaba _realmente_ molesto.

- ¡Pudiste haber muerto! –sujeto su barbilla suavemente, obligándola a abrir sus ojos y toparse con los ambarinos de él- Mujer irresponsable.

- Lo sé, lo siento –retuvo la mano masculina entre las suyas, besándola de manera delicada- ¿Me perdonas?

Gruño ¿Cómo una sola persona podía tener tal cantidad de poder sobre él con solo un toque? La abrazo de manera firme teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento o a deshacerse con el viento.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –hablo suave y ronco contra su oído, para que solo ella lo escuchara- No acepto la idea de perderte, no te _permito_ dejarme.

Ella rio entre dientes devolviendo el posesivo abrazo de Sesshomaru, disfrutando de aquel momento y deseando quedarse así para siempre, porque mientras ellos pudieran aferrarse el uno al otro y estar juntos… lo harían, hasta el fin de sus vidas.

* * *

_Aclaraciones_ Para que no se hagan la vida complicada, aquí les explico, seguramente se preguntaran "Wtf, y ¿Cómo es que Kagome y Sesshomaru están juntos? ¿De qué me perdí?" pueden imaginárselo así; se enamoraron, ella se entregó a él volviéndose su mujer (la marca sobre el pecho de ella es la prueba), blablablá, pero como aún estaba la misión de derrotar a Naraku lo ocultaron y Kagome siguió viajando con Inuyasha y los demás, sean felices, no se me enreden y déjenme un review :D.


End file.
